1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security barriers. More particularly, the invention concerns a new and improved vehicle barrier for selectively preventing ingress and egress to public and private parking areas and controlled spaces.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Various types of devices for controlling parking space access have been suggested. Many such prior art devices include some type of spring lift mechanism which is activated by a mechanical trigger. When the trigger releases the spring, a barrier of some type is erected. Exemplary of this type of device is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,742 issued to Dixon.
Other types of prior art devices include bollard type barriers which are operated by a hydraulic lift. Exemplary of this type of device is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,508 issued to Dickanson. Another type of bollard barrier device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,563 issued to Stice. The Stice device includes a casing which is embedded in the ground and a bollard carried within the casing that is raised and lowered by a somewhat elaborate electrically operated screw drive mechanism. The device can be remotely activated by a remote control transmitter.
As will be better appreciated from the discussion which follows, the apparatus of the present invention is of far simpler construction than the prior art devices, is easy to install and is highly reliable in use.